NARUTO: A different twist
by katsumi kazama
Summary: Summary: What if kyubi is not a demon sealed inside of naruto? What if the 4th didn’t die but is lost, nowhere to be found? And naruto gets to be trained by two great shinobi….think it’s a cliché …..well think again……….
1. prologue

**AN:** Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** "I own Naruto" Masashi Kishimoto said not me

**Warning:** Very slight Yaoi, shounen ai hints on later chap. Also some major ooc.

But for those who don't like yaoi there will be a non-yaoi version of this that is called "Naruto: A different twist NY"

".........."-------Dialog----

**blahboldblah**------emphasized dialogs----

BLAHBIGCAPS-----emphasized words----

**Summary:** What if kyubi is not a demon sealed inside of naruto? What if the 4th didn't die but is lost, nowhere to be found? And naruto gets to be trained by two great shinobi....think it's a cliché .....well think again..........

Naruto: A different twist By Katsumi Kazama 

Prologue- How it started

One nice evening in Konohagakure, a raven-haired boy and a silver-haired one walk side by side to the Hokage Tower...............

"Hey Itachi! What do you think OUR punishment will be for the prank YOU cause?" the boy with silver hair asked he is wearing a simple shirt, pants and a mask over the half of his face. With him is a twin katanas that is situated in his back

"I dunno maybe a rank D missions all year around" the raven-haired named Itachi replied. He on the other hand wears an unzipped jacket that you can see him wearing a netted black shirt and a necklace with three dinosaurs teeth as a design.

"IF that happens it's all your fault, YOU'RE the one who pulled that prank." said the boy known as Kakashi referring to the raven-haired guy.

"Yeah right, if **YOU didn't agree the I won't be able to pull that prank.**" Itachi said emphasizing each and every word and it also goes w/o saying that whatever shall be done to me shall be done to you.

"Yeah like the hokage will give his best student rank D mission all year around." said an over confident Kakashi.

"Yeah like the hokage will give the best ever Uchiha missions that doesn't qualify to his high level." retorted Itachi.

"So what will it be if not that, boy genius?" kakashi said sarcastically

"I don't know even if I can read the mind it's hard to read the mind of that guy as if it is not kanji or in English alphabet.".................................

**FLASHBACK**

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama" both boys dress in ANBU suit said.

"What's good in the afternoon I heard you two did again some stupid prank." Said the blond guy about in his late twenties that are revered as the fourth hokage.

"It their fault they hurt someone we know, right Kakashi." said Itachi as an excuse

"Yeah they hurt our pet cat, Miho, yesterday we're just taking our revenge ...um...yeah that's it." said Kakashi quickly thinking of a LAME excuse.

"But that's not a reason to pull that prank I mean you're both an ANBU squad leader so act more mature will' ya. And Kakashi I don't know **you have a pet**." the fourth said and emphasize the last part remembering kakashi's lame excuse.

"It's our pet I just happened to take care of it and take it home everyday." Itachi said covering up Kakashi's lame excuse.

"Whatever! For know go home and relax be back at 5 pm don't be late esp. you Kakashi" "hehehe......" Kakashi laugh nervously

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yondaime are you sure about letting them take cake of the boy I mean what if..." Sandaime was saying until Yondaime cut his speech and said

"I know the two can manage their one of our best shinobis after all"

"I know but still childcare is absolutely not in the field of excellency in those.... God! They're merely 15 years olds how do you expect them to take care of a child not to mention your OWN son, YOUR OWN BLOOD" Sandaime reason out

"This is also hard for me to let them go but I also don't want my child to suffer the pain of being a hokage's child(1) I know it already affects a lot him that I'm his father even if he still didn't understand and all I want for him is to leave a normal life and forget that I'm his father." yondaime said

"And how do you suppose to do that?" asked 'the third'

"I'm gonna seal all his memories of me?.... I know it's dangerous but I have to for his sake" 'the fourth' replied

"Good evening Hokage-sama" said both boys one has silver hair the other has raven-colored hair

"What's good in the evening when you two are late AGAIN, didn't I tell you to be here at 5pm? It's already 8pm you know that?" said the current Hokage.

"Sorry but you see our pet cat miho is suffering because of its dead nail and we need to tend to its needs so.... there" said, of course, Kakashi

"We also need to bring it to the vet for check up" Itachi added

Yondaime spoke up

"Enough of your lame excuses you're here for your punishment and it is to take care of my son and travel away from this village and be back after 8 years"(2) he said

"But why?" asked Kakashi

"For him to forget about me and being the son of the hokage." replied 'the 4th '

Itachi spoke up

"But if I'm not mistaken he's already 4 yrs. old and he knows that....."

The 4th interrupted his speech

"I will seal his memories of me"

----------------------silence----------------------

Yondaime break the silence

"Now the two of you be prepared tomorrow will be your departure"

"but why us?" asked kakashi

"two reasons. One, both of you being the two people I can put my trust on and two is both of you are a great shinobi LIARS that can make 'great, believable' excuses in such a little time given, so you can answer the boy askquestions regarding his 'family'

and that ended the meeting.

NEXT DAY:

(Konoha's gates)

"Naruto, this will be your guardians from now on" Sandaime said(3)

"ok " said a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair

"Sandaime will be going, now" said Itachi

and that's how their journey started

unknown to them all a man in the shadows is seeing them leave

'bye Naruto, hope to see you again but I doubt if I will' the man thought to himself

END NOTES:

(1)In this fanfic, kyuubi is not sealed inside Naruto. I'm assuming that Naruto is the son of the fourth, the 4th is the son of one of the past hokages so he knows the how hard it is to be the son of the hokage (the pressure, expectations and the likes) and he didn't want naruto to experience it all.

(2)I don't know if fifteen years old can take care of a child but in this fanfic they can and they will. I also don't know if that can be considered as punishment but since it's quite hard to take care of a child that can be right.

(3)Sandaime is the one saying goodbye to them cause the 4th cannot since he sealed naruto's memory of him and he can't let naruto see him. Also for those who haven't guess who is the man in the shadow it's yondaime.

PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...............REVIEW....................PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Good day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Katsumi Kazama**


	2. coming home

**AN:** Hello to all here's chapter 1 hope you like it and pls read the end notez!

**Disclaimer:** "I own Naruto" Masashi Kishimoto said not me

**Warning:** very slight Yaoi, shounen ai hints on later chap. Also some major ooc.

But for those who don't like yaoi there will be a non-yaoi version of this that is called "Naruto: A different twist NY"

".........."-------dialog----

**blahboldblah**------emphasized dialogs----

BLAHBIGCAPS-----emphasized words----

**Summary:** What if kyubi is **not **a demon sealed inside of naruto? What if the 4th didn't die but is lost, nowhere to be found? And naruto gets to be trained by two great shinobi

....think it's a cliché .....well you might wannna think again..........

Read!

Enjoy!

And always

Review!!

Naruto: A different twist

_ By Katsumi Kazama_

Chapter 1- Coming Home

At the gates of Konoha three figures are approaching, one with silvery white hair, one with raven black hair and one with bright blonde hair.

"Naruto, do you remember this place?" the raven-haired guy asked the blond kid

"yeah! this is where we came from 8 years ago, konoha, right?" replied the kid

"right" answered the silver haired man. The latter is wearing a plain black shirt and pants. He wears his leaf head protector slightly tilted to the left covering his left eye and he wears facemask covering half of his face. He is also carrying twin katana placed at the lower part of his back. As for the raven-haired man he wears a plain black cloak that hides everything he carries. The said cloak is slightly open that you can see that he is wearing a netted shirt. His hair in a loosely pony tailed and he wears his leaf head protector on his forehead. The blond kid on the other hand, wears a gray shirt, khaki pants and a black bandana he also has a jacket tied around his waist. He also wears goggles placed in his neck and he carries with him a reversed edge katana in his back.

"Who are you? State your name and reason why you're here." Said the guard ANBU

"An ANBU IS (1) platoon leader returning to konoha from an 8 years mission, Uchiha Itachi"replied itachi

"An ANBU AS (1) platoon leader returning to konoha from an 8 years mission, Hatake Kakashi and this is my brother **Hatake** Naruto (2)" another reply but now from kakashi

"oh its you Kakashi-san, Itachi-san, hokage-sama is waiting for you" said the ANBU guard

"Hey kakashi-niisan what with that guy sudden formalities?" ask naruto still eyeing the ANBU guard, who escorted them to the tower.

"You know Naruto we are infamous and respected shinobis here in konoha that's why " answered kakashi "okay" said naruto

"Hey itchy" said kakashi trying to start a conversation however..............

"How many times do I have to tell don't call me that" said itachi fuming

"But its sooo kawaii" kakashi teased

"I'm gonna kill you KA.KA.SHI." now itachi started running after an a regretful kakashi 'sht, I shoudn't have said that'

"Itachi-**neechan** and aniki are so cute when they're like that (3)" commented a giggling Naruto, unfortunately Itachi heard that little side comment

"NARUTO I'LL KILL YOU AFTER I FINISH THIS" Itachi said.... I mean shouted while 'killing' the silver haired man ...................................................

........moments later he disappeared in the front of an almost dead kakashi and appeared in front of a very terrified naruto and said "now YOU DIE!!!!!!"

"hehehe I'm sorry Itachi-nee.... I mean itachi-niisan I'm just used in to..."

"It's okay I understand just don't call ma that again or I will torture you instead of just killing you" itachi said calmly but dead seriously. "let's go we have to meet hokage- sama to inform him of our return" he spoke again

"But kakashi-niisan"

"It's okay he deserved to be left there"

and they headed to the hokage tower to meet ...of course the hokage

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

Hokage Tower

They waited there for a few minutes after they arrived

"The hokage-sama is ready to see you now "said the secretary at the desk

"Okay lets go" said kakashi, who fortunately didn't receive any serious damage from the beating of Itachi

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

Hokage office

"good morning hokage-sama" greeted kakashi and itachi as they entered the office

"good morning Kakashi, Itachi and also to you Naruto" the sandaime greeted back and he continued "long time no see its been how many years.....8 years ......my you two have really grown and also you child....... So you will stay here for good?" he asked

"yes, hokage sama that's our plan and as you know we might need an apartment for that" said kakashi

"oh yes I have the one just for you and Naruto you are required to enter the ninja academy if you want to be aa official leaf nin" sandaime said "just give this to iruka" he then give naruto a scroll

"you can go now" he instructed the boy

"hai" the boy replied

As he left sandaime said to the two remaining "can you two stay we need to talk about you know who" said the hokage

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

END NOTES:

If you read the fanfic "the lazy uchiha" you know the meaning of AS and IS. I suggest you read it but mind you I just borrow the term I didn't used it as it is used exactly the aforementioned fanfic.

Naruto is called Hatake cause his birth papers are changed by the 4th himself to not reveal the real identity of naruto. Why not Uchiha, to tell you before they left the Uchihas are still alive and they can't accept Naruto as an Uchiha. On how the uchihas died it will be explained on later chapter. On the Hatakes side they died before Naruto was even alive (in this fanfic) and kakashi is maybe the sole hatake living and maybe hatakes has a bloodline and maybe naruto will be a hatake. To further understand just read later chapters.

If I'm not mistaken oneesan is big sis right? Correct me if I'm wrong. I hope I don't need to explain the other detail right or maybe if many ask I will.

Sorry for a long update for a short chapter

As I announced a while ago before the chapter start there will be a non-yaoi version of this plot pls...... wait for it

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IT WILL BE MORE APPRECIATED IF YOU REVIEW

**Katsumi Kazama**


End file.
